Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $147.9\%$
Solution: $147.9$ percent = $147.9$ per cent = $147.9$ per hundred $147.9\% = \dfrac{147.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{147.9\%} = 1.479$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.